


He Loves You

by twigsaretasty (orphan_account)



Series: Ivy’s Ant-Man 3 Concepts [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/twigsaretasty
Summary: A few of my own interpretations of some possible Ant-Man 3 concepts because of the confirmation. Not sure how many there'll be, just kind of where my mind goes.I'm not the best writer, but I'm working on it.





	He Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> First up is the long-awaited "I love you" between Scott and Hope, only it's way more indirect. Here we go

"Was it hard? You know, living without your dad for so long?" Cassie looked at Hope as she waited for a reply. The two most important girls in Scott's life had gotten pretty close within the last close-to-a-year of the reverse of the snap. It had taken a bit for both of them to get used to it, but it was definitely worth the wait. Hope became like a second mom to Cassie, but on a way more laid-back and "cool" level than Maggie was. Scott even dubbed his girlfriend "the world's greatest grandpa", much to the latter's displeasure, no matter how well it "fit in" with his little nickname Cassie gave him before the snap happened.

"I guess," Hope replied. "It was hard, sure, but I hated him so much at the time I never really considered I missed him. If the whole thing with my mom going subatomic never happened, I never would've been sent to boarding school."

Cassie nodded. "That's true,"

"I know it was hard for you, especially," Hope continued. "You two were pretty close. And you were so young, too."

"We were, yeah. It all came as a bit of a shock. At least I still had my Mom and Paxton. I can't imagine how hard it would've been if I was all on my own." Cassie looked down.

"At least everything's back to normal, for the most part," Hope replied. "Yeah. If you hadn't have gotten snapped, it probably never would have." Cassie leaned back into the corner of the couch. "What do you mean?"

"Not that it wouldn't, because, I don't know. It was Dad's idea, to use the quantum realm to go back in time." Hope raised an eyebrow. "Hasn't he told you?" Cassie asked, surprised. "Told me what?" The older woman inquired.

Cassie remembered it like it was yesterday. 

_Five years after she lost him, he was there. He was right there, standing on the doorstep. He looked so hopeful and so scared, and when he realized it was her Scott was rushed by relief. His little girl was _really_ okay. After their reunion, they went inside. Cassie sat him down on the living room couch and ran upstairs to get Maggie. The two of them explained everything that had happened. Everything they had been told and heard. Thanos, stones, half the population went just like that. _

__

__

_Scott had sat there, not knowing how to react. He'd been in 2018 just six hours ago. He'd been _happy _six hours ago. Reconnecting with the love of his life, off house arrest, ready to take proper care of his daughter. All in a matter of six hours, some purple dude, and the Avengers not being able to stop him. Maggie told him he could stay as long as he'd like, not that she knows anything he's going through, but because he doesn't have a clue of what's going on._

__

__

_It was about 11 pm that exact day when Cassie caught him writing something down on a pad of paper. "What's that?" she had asked. He hadn't realized she was standing there, watching him. "I thought maybe this time, I'd leave a note," Scott replied after recovering from his partially startled state. Cassie looked at him, confused. "Germany. I- I'm leaving, Peanut." Cassie furrowed her brow. "What?" _

_"I'm going to talk to the Avengers. Whatever is left of them, anyway. I'm sorry," he walked over to her and hugged her. "I just can't do it."_

_"Can't do what?" she replied, still in the hug. "I lost her before. It was one of the hardest things I've ever gone through. I can't live without her. I have to bring her back. I have to try." Scott squeezed her tight, and then let go and pulled her back. "I love you, Peanut." He gave her a weak smile. "I love you too, Dad," she replied, slightly shaky. "I promise I'm coming back. And it'll be with Hope." ___

"That he did it for you. He went to the Avengers and told them how they could bring everyone back." Cassie looked Hope directly in the eyes. "He did it _for you_,"

Hope shook her head. "No, he didn't. He has no reason to. Why would he do that, just for me?" Hope replied. "Um, because he loves you? Because he loves you so much he can't live without you?"

The older stared blankly at Cassie as if it was an option she had never considered. Just as she was about to reply, the man in question burst through the front door. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry I'm so late but I have a completely valid reason why."

Hope couldn't help but give him one of her "you're-such-a-dork-but-I-love-you-anyways" smiles, as Cassie smiled to herself at how in love the two were with each other as Scott walked over to kiss Hope.

_Yes_, Hope thought, _maybe he does love me._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like the ending, but there's kind of a part two to this I have planned, so we'll see. Feel free to leave comments and/or kudos :)


End file.
